


Kissing the Rift

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Jack/Ianto Ficlets [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack/Ianto relationship through kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing the Rift

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: 02/19/08

* * *

The Captain’s hand was already stuffed down the front of Ianto’s trousers when their lips met properly for the first time. There was fire and passion and later, quietly on his own, Ianto shed private tears.

The second was Ianto, hard and insistent, seeking out warmth and skin and blood and life. It was wrong and warped and the only thing keeping his insides from rotting.

Ianto doesn’t entirely remember the third kiss, because he’s certain he was unconscious. He did feel the surge of life, Jack refusing to let him go, even as he heard Lisa screaming.

The fourth time was comfort and reassurance. Jack had already lost so many people and just that night he’d almost lost Ianto, as well. Lips brushing over every bruise and scrape, he used all his power to will the pain away.

With the fifth came forgiveness. For both of them. The spectre of their fallen friend and colleague hanging over them and the steady ticking of a stopwatch reminded them that, while maybe life is not short for all, time was still of the essence.

The next few countless kisses were filled with laughter. Grinning into each other’s mouths, lips mashing against teeth, hands fumbling, caressing, and Ianto’s heart began beating again.

The last kiss he remembers sharing with Jack Harkness was over before it began. Lightning quick, he wasn’t sure it had even happened, but the man was standing before him. Alive. Warm flesh and soft hands. Thinking back on that moment he wishes he’d taken more notice. You never realize that the last time will be the last until it’s over and if he’d known Jack was saying goodbye he’d have savored every second.

* * *


End file.
